


Keep the Nightmares Away

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [25]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery can't sleep. Neither can Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through season three.

Margaery sighed loudly. All of King’s Landing was tucked into their beds, and she was wide awake, her thoughts refusing to let her sleep.

Groaning, she got up out of bed, her mind’s desires winning out over her body’s needs.

Quietly she made her way to Sansa’s bedchamber, where she convinced the guard on duty to let her inside. She was the future queen, after all.

Inside, she wasn’t surprised to find the redhead awake. Sansa rarely slept these days either.

“You can’t sleep either?” Margaery asked as she climbed into bed with Sansa. It had become a common ritual for the two of them, sharing Sansa’s bed.

“Too many nightmares” said Sansa, lying back in Margery’s arms. Images flash through her mind: of her father being behead; of his head on a spike for the birds to feast on.

“I’m here now” said Margaery. “I’ll keep the nightmares away.”


End file.
